Reality
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Karna tidak semua harapan berbanding lurus dengan kenyataan. Akakise fic for you.
1. Prolog

.

Karna ada kalanya kejadian yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kita.

.

* * *

Ren present,

"Reality"

to Kurobasu Fandom.

AkaKise [Akashi Seijuuro x Kise Ryouta]

Rate : K-T

Warning : MPreg, boy x boy, OC, and many more.

Summary : Tidak semua keinginanmu bisa berjalan sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Saya tidak mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan disini―terkecuali keuntungan batin LoL―, jadi, saya harap, yang tidak suka, tolong, yang tidak suka dengan hubungan boy x boy, AkaKise, uke!Kise, terlebih ada OC nyempil disini, harap menekan tombol X dipojok kiri ^^

* * *

Pik pik pik—

Suara berisik alarm membuat Seita membuka matanya, menampilkan iris sewarna crimson dan topaz miliknya.

Dengan malas, tangannya bergerak mematikan alarm berbentuk telur yang ada di atas meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Pemuda itu mengerjap, kemudian bergumam tidak jelas yang keseluruhannya berisi protes terdengar dari mulutnya. Merutuk kesal pada alarm laknat yang sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Seita kemudian duduk, menggumpulkan kesadarannya yang melayang saat tidur tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah merasa jiwanya sudah terkumpul. Ia turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya, pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu memeriksa tas sekolahnya—memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal–dan bergegas menuju dapur—yang merangkap ruang makan—.

Melempar tasnya dengan sembarang keatas meja, pemilik surai pirang itu dengan cepat mengambil susu kotak di kulkas dan roti keju—yang biasa ia beli di konbini depan stasiun— dari rak.

Sembari menaruh roti di atas piring yang diambil acak dari rak, Seita duduk dan menatap foto di hadapannya.

"Selamat makan, Mama."

.

Seita berlari secepat yang ia bisa agar tidak ketinggalan bus menuju sekolahnya yang hanya datang sejam sekali. Oh Kami-sama, salahkah ia membantu ibu-ibu tetangga sebelahnya untuk mengambil sesuatu diatas lemari yang tingginya mencapai dua meter lebih sedangkan tinggi tetangganya yang tidak berdaya itu hanya seratus lima puluh centi?

Tidak mungkin 'kan ia tega membiarkan tetangganya itu? Tentu tidak. Ia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan Yamada-san yang tidak berdaya itu.

_(Lagipula ia bisa tidak diberi makan malam lagi jika tidak membantu. Ini alasan paling pribadi yang tidak mungkin dipungkirinya)_

Halte sudah didepan mata, bus sudah tiba—bahkan kelihatan sudah ingin berangkat lagi. Menambahkan tenaganya sedikit, lalu melompat sebelum pintu menutup—

Hup!

—berhasil. Kaki jenjangnya menginjak lapisan besi—oh, hampir saja ia menabrak sang supir— tepat sebelum pintu bus menutup.

"Kau harus biasakan bangun lebih pagi, Sei." Saran supir itu sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Seita hanya cengengesan.

"_Warui na_~" Seita melenggang menuju bangku paling belakang, spot favoritnya. Begitu sampai, ia langsung mengeluarkan earphonenya kemudian duduk sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela.

Melihat pemandangan yang kabur akibat laju bus, mau tak mau membuat siswa SMA Kaijou itu tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Membuat ingatan delapan tahun lalu menyeruak tanpa dikehendaki sama sekali.

-o-

_"Mama, Papa kemana?"_

_"Papa tidak pulang? Padahal, Papa teman Seita saja selalu pulang sebelum jam tujuh malam."_

_"Mama, apa Seita boleh meminta pada Santa untuk membuat Papa lebih sering pulang?"_

_"Mama—"_

_"Seita, Papa tidak bisa pulang karna dia tidak bisa bersama lagi dengan kita. Seita mengerti, 'kan?"_

_Suara Mama-nya sangat halus kala itu, dengan raut wajah sendu, seperti ada sesuatu yang berusaha disembunyikannya._

_"Iya, Ma…"_

_Dan sejak saat itu, ia berjanji dalam hati, tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang Papanya._

-o-

Tiiiin—

Suara klakson bus menyadarkan Seita dari lamunannya. Ia menatap sekeliling, sudah tidak ada penumpang lain di bus. Sang supir hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anak muda itu.

"Kau masih muda, tidak baik jika terus melamun seperti itu," nasihat pria setengah baya itu.

Seita bangun dan menuju pintu keluar. "Maaf, Paman. Aku terlalu banyak pikiran," ia menyangkal sembari tertawa.

"Hah~ Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Ibumu. Dia juga sering melamun sambil melihat keluar jendela." Paman itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Rasanya aku seperti melihat Ibumu lagi kalau melihatmu, Seita."

Seita tersenyum menanggapi perkataan pak supir. Pemuda enam belas tahun itu kemudian beranjak turun dari dalam bus. "Tentu saja, aku 'kan anak Mama." Lanjutnya sebelum pintu itu tertutup.

Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar, "…dasar! Aku kan fans Ibumu, melihat wajahmu membuat nostalgia, tahu!" dari dalam bus.

Seita tersenyum makin lebar kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Bus berwarna merah itu melaju dan semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangan mata.

"Ah, aku harus cepat-cepat." Seita mulai berlari lagi menuju sekolahnya.

.

"Anak-anak, hari ini Bapak ingin mengumumkan bahwa salah satu dari teman kalian berhasil menjurai lomba kaligrafi tingkat Nasional. Kurasa kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa orangnya, 'kan?" wali kelas X-A mengumumkan kabar penting, membuat semua murid mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tetapi tidak untuk Seita, dia lebih sibuk menatap keluar jendela dan tenggelam dalam lamunan.

"Nah, beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Kise Seita!"

Namun Seita tak acuh, ia tetap asyik menatap langit biru, seakan semua itu jauh lebih penting daripada omongan sang guru di depan kelas.

"Oi, oi! Sei-pyon, kau dipanggil, 'tuh!" Fujisaki Hikari, teman sebelah bangkunya menyikut perut Seita, membuat siswa dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh lima itu mengaduh karna kesakitan.

"Hikari, sialan kau…" Seita menggeram sembari memegangi pemuda yang tingginya sedikit lebih pendek itu memang tidak main-main.

"Kau dipanggil Taka-sensei, baka." Dengus Hikari sembari menunjuk sang guru dengan dagunya.

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa Seita mulai berjalan kedepan. "Awas kau, Hikari." Desisnya.

"Ada apa, sensei?" Tanya Seita begitu ia berhadapan dengan guru Bahasa Jepang itu.

Guru itu tersenyum lebar sembari menjabat tangan Seita. "Selamat, Seita. Kau benar-benar membuat sekolah ini bangga."

Merasa tidak nyaman, ia buru-buru menarik tangannya. "Jika saya boleh tahu, selamat untuk apa?"

"Karyamu," jawab guru itu, senyum tidak lepas dari wajahnya yang sudah keriput.

Alis Seita naik satu mili."Karya apa?"

Tanpa beban, guru itu menjawab, "Kaligrafi. Sebagai wali kelas dan guru Bahasa Jepang, aku sangat bangga ketika kau diumumkan menjadi juara Nasional!"

Manik beda warna milik Seita membelak.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku tidak ingin kaligrafi itu diikut sertakan dalam lomba manapun?" bisik Seita dengan nada rendah.

"Me—memang betul, tapi Bapak merasa sayang jika karyamu yang bagus itu hanya disimpan di laci ruang guru, jadi—"

"TAPI SEHARUSNYA ANDA BERTANYA PADA SAYA DULU!" teriak Seita murka, sedangkan pria yang jauh lebih tua dihadapannya terdiam.

Dengan mengentak-hentakan kaki, Seita berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu dengan tenaga yang agak berlebih—sehingga membuat pintu berdebam keras.

Namun Seita tidak ambil peduli. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat favoritnya, atap.

.

Teng— Teng— Teng—

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, namun Seita tidak punya secuilpun keinginan untuk beranjak dari atap.

Pikirannya melayang sewaktu iamasih berusia tiga tahun.

-o-

Kala itu Seita sedang bermain bola di halaman rumah yang luas. Iris crimson dan topaz miliknya memandang ruangan tempat sang Papa biasa menghabiskan sore yang indah dengan menulis sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

Melihat Papanya sedang serius dengan posisi punggung yang tegap membuat Seita mau tidak mau menjadi penasaran. Apa gerangan yang sedang dilakukan oleh Papanya?

Sembari meletakkan bola sewarna pelangi itu, ia berjalan dengan tergesa. Begitu sampai di dekat _roka_, ia melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di bebatuan yang lumayan besar, kemudian berusaha untuk naik ke lantai kayu itu.

"Nghh…"

Suara itu tak ayal membuat membuat sang kepala keluarga menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara.

"Cebental lagyi…" Seita mulai menggerakan kaki-kaki mungilnya untuk terlebih dahulu menaiki _roka_, dan— berhasil. Dia tersenyum senang kepada sang Papa yang melihat hasil usahanya.

Dengan terhuyung, ia berjalan menuju sang pria yang sedang memakai _kuromontsuki_ berwarna merah. "Papa~"

Dengan penuh kasih sayang, sang Papa menaruh Seita di pangkuannya sembari terus melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi tertunda.

"Papa cedyang apya?" Seita bertanya dengan penasaran. Sang Papa sibuk menuliskan sesuatu diatas lembaran kertas dengan menggunakan tinta.

"Sedang menulis kaligrafi," jawab pria itu singkat. Ia memang tidak banyak bicara.

"Apya ityu? Buktyi?" Seita mencoba membaca tiap goresan disana. Tapi susah. Meski dia berasal dari bibit unggul, terlalu sulit bagi anak kecil yang bahkan belum menginjak usia tiga tahun untuk membaca kanji.

Sang Papa hanya tertawa kecil. "Ini nama keluarga. Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti apa artinya, Seita," suara pria yang selalu ia hormati semenjak ia bisa berjalan itu berkata dengan lembut, selembut angin musim semi.

Dia adalah pria yang sangat Seita hormati. Dia baik, dia berwibawa, dia punya segala sesuatu yang Seita inginkan.

Dia adalah Papanya.

Dia adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

-o-

Seita melangkahkan kakinya dengan pikiran kosong, ia tidak peduli sekarang sudah sangat sore. Toh, tidak ada lagi sosok berambut pirang yang selalu ia tunggu ketika membuka pintu apartment mereka yang sederhana namun hangat.

Pikirannya kacau sekarang. Ia mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Tapi… sepertinya ia kenal daerah ini…

Tapi dimana?

Ini dimana?

Seita mendecih kecil. Hanya karna pikiran kacau dan mengikuti insting, ia sampai tersasar ke daerah yang tidak ia ketahui.

_(Namun terasa sangat familiar untuknya.)_

Membalikkan kakinya dengan maksud untuk pulang, ia malah terdiam menatap rumah dihadapannya.

Rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang, dengan beberapa pohon tinggi yang menghiasai bagian depan gerbang dan sinar matahari yang menimpa atap rumah bergaya tradisional itu—membuat atapnya terlihat kemerahan.

Ia kenal rumah ini.

Ia kenal daerah ini.

Memori membawanya untuk kembali mengingat tempat ini. Tiga belas tahun yang lalu, ruangan, kaligrafi, rambut merah dan senyuman Papanya…

Tidak! Ia harus pergi dari sini!

Dengan kaki yang gemetar, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari.

Lari dari tempat ini.

Lari dari kenyataan.

Lari dari sosok Papanya.

Lari dari masa lalunya.

Lari dari bayangan Mama-nya yang berlumur darah…

-o-

.

.

.

Karna kejadian yang kita alami sebenarnya hanyalah permainan scenario dari sang produser terhebat…

.

.

.

-o-

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

-o-

**A/N :** Fic ini terinspirasi dari fic yang berjudul Let me leave three words behind dari fandom sebelah. Ga boong, itu fic brengsek banget sampe bikin ren nangis :")

Makasih buat _ArcSa Reiyu _yang udah ngebeta fic ini xDDD

.

Footnote :

Roka : bagian berlantai kayu, yang mirip dengan lorong-lorong.

Kuromontsuki : kimono untuk pria dan mempunyai lambang keluarga di bagian depan kimono.

.

Okay, review are loved!

.

Love,

Ren


	2. Ayah

"_Mama, kenapa aku dinamai Seita?"_

"_Itu karna dia yang menamaimu begitu."_

"_Kenapa bukan Mama yang menamaiku?"_

"_Itu karna dia yang ingin menamaimu begitu."_

* * *

Ren present,

"Reality"

to Kurobasu Fandom.

AkaKise [Akashi Seijuuro x Kise Ryouta]

Rate : K-T

Warning : MPreg, boy x boy, OC, and many more.

Summary : Tidak semua keinginanmu bisa berjalan sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Saya tidak mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan disini―terkecuali keuntungan batin LoL―, jadi, saya harap, yang tidak suka, tolong, yang tidak suka dengan hubungan boy x boy, AkaKise, uke!Kise, terlebih ada OC nyempil disini, harap menekan tombol X dipojok kiri ^^

Reality © Ren

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Beta Reader © ArcSa Reiyu

* * *

Sudah tiga jam sejak Seita mulai merenung di taman itu. Duduk diam di bangku besi yang terasa dingin diterpa angin malam. Dengan kepala tertunduk dan pandangan kosong, matanya terpaku pada tanah berumput hijau. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau, timbul tenggelam menyelami masa lalu.

(Ia ingat taman ini, ia ingat tempat ini. Ia ingat, bertahun-tahun lalu ia sering kesini dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dengan mamanya, dengan papanya.)

_Memalukan._ Seita meremas pakaiannya, kepalan tangannya mengerat. Apa-apan sikapnya ini? Tertunduk lemas di taman yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia seperti orang bodoh saja, berdiri diam di taman yang tidak dikenal, berjam-jam. _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bodoh? _Batinnya menggertak, emosinya meluap.

(Tapi hatinya menolak keras untuk mengakui. Sebuah kenangan lalu yang begitu indah dalam memori yang ia segel kuat dalam jiwanya.)

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, sekuat tenaga mengatur emosinya yang tiba-tiba tak karuan. Beberapa menit berlalu, Seita terpaku di sana. Menatap rumput, mengatur emosi. Tak lama kemudian, ketika emosinya kembali terkendali ia menghela nafas. Mata dwi warna itu menatap jarum jam dalam arlojinya. Pukul sepuluh malam.

Benar-benar bodoh. Tiga jam hanya untuk merenung dan diam di taman tanpa punya tujuan. Kegiatan tidak berguna yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan. Seita pun memutuskan untuk berdiri dan melangkah keluar taman.

.

Baru beberapa meter setelah keluar dari taman itu. Seita mengerang lemah, berhenti di pinggiran jalan. Ia terlampau lelah hari ini, ditambah lagi pikirannya yang sudah kacau sejak tadi pagi dan perutnya yang terasa begitu nyeri sekarang. Pemuda itu menatap jalan sepi di depannya lalu menghela nafas. Hanya satu hal yang sedang terjadi kalau perutnya mulai nyeri. Ia Lapar dan perutnya minta diisi.

Helaan nafas pelan kembali keluar. Ah, dia baru ingat. Sejak sarapan roti tadi pagi belum ada pensuplai energi baru yang memasuki tubuhnya. Memang salahnya, seharian ini di sekolah ia hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk melamun di atap. Berbaring di atas lantai semen, menatap langit biru dengan awan yang bergerak perlahan. Tidak peduli pada kebutuhan tubuhnya akan energi yang sebelumnya sudah terkuras habis karena emosi.

Kepalanya kemudian berputar, matanya bergerak cepat menyusuri daerah itu. Berusaha mencari konbini ditengah-tengah kelaparan yang sedang merajai perutnya. Kalaupun tidak ada konbini, toko kecil-kecilan atau apapun yang menjual makanan tak akan jadi masalah. Yang paling penting untuk saat ini adalah perutnya terisi oleh sesuatu. Yang penting perutnya tidak nyeri lagi dan tidak mengganggu perjalanannya ke rumah.

Tak lama kemudian, sepasang manik beda warna itu menemukan apa yang diinginkannya. Terpujilah Kami-sama, ia menemukan tempat yang dicarinya. Di ujung jalan sana ada sebuah papan besar yang bertuliskan konbini, buka 24 jam.

Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali kakinya langsung melangkah cepat ke arah sana. Dengan muka kusut dan badan lemas karena kelaparan ia bergerak masuk ke dalam konbini. Pintu otomatis yang jadi bagian depan konbini terbuka, dan Seita langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam dengan langkah terburu-buru. Dengan acuh melewati penjaga kasir yang menatap aneh padanya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli, yang ia perlukan dan ada dalam pikirannya sekarang hanya makanan untuk kembali mensuplai energi.

Tidak mau membuang waktunya yang sudah banyak habis karena merenung di taman tadi, Seita cepat-cepat mengambil keranjang yang tersusun bertingkat disamping meja kasir. Pemuda itu lalu segera melangkah ke bagian makanan.

Di tempat itu, matanya kembali bergerak cepat. Melihat teliti isi rak-rak panjang bersusun yang berisi makanan. "Um... roti, minuman penambah tenaga, susu, yogurth, permen..." pemuda itu bergumam. Seita mulai mengambil acak barang-barang yang tersedia dalam rak itu tanpa peduli. Butuh atau tidak, itu urusan nanti. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah membeli makanan, bahan makanan, atau apapun yang bisa mengisi perutnya yang terasa makin nyeri.

"Apalagi ya..." Pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai pergi ke bagian lain, matanya yang dwiwarna mulai menelusuri jejeran barang yang dijual di konbini kecil itu.

Lalu sesuatu di sana menarik perhatiannya. "Ah," sebuah sereal yang terletak di rak paling atas. Dengan segera ia mengambil sereal tersebut—

—kalau saja tangannya tidak berbenturan dengan tangan seseorang.

"Ah, maaf." Seita buru-buru menarik tangannya dan menaruhnya dibelakang leher. Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba menggelayuti hatinya.

Orang di depannya itu terdiam sebentar, menatap wajahnya dengan seksama. "Tidak apa-apa. Sereal ini memang enak dan selalu habis setiap kali baru ditaruh. Tidak heran kalau kau juga menginginkannya." Kemudian orang itu tersenyum maklum.

Seita melihat pemuda didepannya. Sebuah senyuman canggung lalu tersemat di wajahnya. "Aa sou ka." Tinggi orang itu hanya sebatas hidungnya, dengan rambut merah, dan pakaian santai. Dan wajahnya, baby face.

'Sepertinya lebih muda dariku. Anak SMP?' batinnya menerka. Matanya makin menyipit memperhatikan pemuda di depannya itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya tertarik pada cover boxnya." Seita menggaruk belakang rambutnya kaku, "aku bahkan tidak pernah memakan sereal ini sebelumnya." Lanjutnya kemudian tertawa canggung.

Anak di depannya itu kelihatan lebih muda(mungkin memang lebih muda), namun auranya terkesan tenang dan wibawa. Dan jujur saja, aura itu sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Benarkah?" satu alis orang itu terangkat. "Padahal sereal ini terkenal. Bahkan di TV iklan promosinya sering muncul." Anak itu tersenyum lagi, lalu menaruh box sereal dalam genggamannya ke keranjang Seita. "Untukmu saja." Ujarnya santai.

Seita menggeleng pelan. "Uuh... Tidak usah. Aku tidak akan pernah memakannya. Aku hanya tertarik dengan cover boxnya." Balasnya cepat dengan perasaan enggan yang membuat suaranya terdengar kaku. Pemuda itu mengambil box dalam keranjang dan menaruhnya di tempat semula.

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi kusarankan kau mencobanya." Senyum di wajah itu kembali muncul. Sebuah senyum kecil yang membuat matanya melebar. Menampilkan iris berwarna cokela terang yang kontras dengan warna merah yang mewarnai rambutnya..

"Yeah." Seita menggumam, "aku permisi." Segera berbalik dan buru-buru meninggalkan pemuda itu, lalu pergi menuju ke kasir.

Begitu Seita selesai membayar belanjaannya dan berjalan kelua konbini, pemuda yang tadi sempat berbincang dengannya itu memperhatikan dari balik kaca. Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya, ia bergumam dari kejauhan, "Kise Seita, ya."

.

Seita melangkah cepat dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Membuka pintu rumah dan kemudian masuk ke dalam.

"SEITA!" dan disambut oleh sebuah teriakan menggelegar begitu ia menginjakkan kaki ke dalam rumah. Pemuda itu berjengit kaget, lalu menatap canggung sosok pria tinggi tegap yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Err... Ya, Aomine-jii?" Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Kehadiran paman berkulit tan-nya itu berarti buruk untuknya. Seita tersenyum canggung menghadapi si paman. Ah, apa jangan-jangan ini menyangkut kejadian di sekolah siang tadi?

Uh, pasti pamannya itu akan mengomel karna ia membentak guru, wali kelasnya pula. Kenapa hari ini nasib baik tidak mau berpihak padanya sih?

"Darimana saja kau? Apa kau tidak tau ini sudah terlalu malam untuk siswa SMA pulang ke rumah?" Daiki yang masih memakai seragam polisi menaruh tangan dipinggang dan berdecak kesal. Matanya memicing tajam ke arah Seita yang malah terpaku di tempat.

'Eh? Untunglah bukan soal yang tadi.' Seita menghela nafas lega. Kalau hanya ditegur karena pulang malam, itu tak akan jadi masalah besar dan omelannya tidak akan panjang-panjang. "Tadi aku pergi dulu untuk membeli makanan. Lagipula aku pulang malam karna jalan-jalan dulu tadi." Ujarnya membela diri, pandangannya beradu dengan mata iris biru milik pamannya.

Daiki melirik plastik belanjaan yang digenggam oleh anak asuhnya itu. "Taruh di kulkas, aku sudah membeli makanan untuk makan malam." Perintahnya kesal sembari menggedikan bahu ke arah dapur.

"Ha'i~" Seita tersenyum cerah, melepas sepatunya dan berlari kecil menuju dapur.

Melihat pemandangan itu, Daiki hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan bergumam pahit, "Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Ryouta." _Terlalu mirip denganmu._

-o-

Daiki membeli dua bento. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Seita. Dan sekarang dua bento itu sudah terbuka tutupnya, disajikan di atas meja dan siap di makan. Namun, si pirang itu tak langsung memakan makanannya. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya saat melihat isi bento itu adalah merengut, memicingkan mata dwi warnanya ke arah si paman yang duduk di sebrangnya.

"Mou. Jii-chan curang!" pemuda itu berseru kesal. "Aku hanya berisi tempura, sedangkan jii-chan teriyaki, besar-besar pula!" Seita memajukan bibirnya, ketidakterimaan atas isi porsi yang berbeda itu tergambar jelas dalam wajahnya. Daiki, di sisi lain meja, hanya mendengus maklum mendapati protesan anak itu.

"Aku polisi, kau cuma anak sekolahan." Pria yang bekerja untuk kepolisian itu membalas tak acuh sembari memakan bento bagiannya. Sedang Seita kembali menggerutu pelan, mengambil sumpit dan memakan apa yang ada di depan mata.

Setelah beberapa suap masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Seita kembali menatap pamannya. "Justru karna aku pelajar makanya harus memakan sesuatu yang bergizi!" Kembali berargumen dengan pria itu, sumpitnya terarah langsung ke muka si paman.

"Bicara saja begitu." Pria itu menjawab sarkastis, sebuah seringai kesal tampak di wajahnya. "Bukannya kau yang suka menyiksa diri dengan minuman penambah energi?" sebuah sindiran telak itu langsung ia layangkan pada Seita yang wajahnya makin cemberut.

Seita menggembungkan pipinya. Masih dengan kerucutan di bibir dan raut tidak suka. "Jii-chan curaaaaang!" pekiknya kesal dengan ujung sumpit yang masih menodong wajah pamannya. "Padahal aku sudah lama tidak makan dagiiing!" lalu merengek seperti anak kecil.

Daiki terdiam sejenak, menghelan nafas pasrah. Sebelum akhirnya memberikan sepotong teriyaki berukuran paling besar ke box bento Seita. Dia kalah, kalah pada tatapan memohon dan wajah cemberut yang dibuat oleh anak itu.

Seita tersenyum lebar, deretan giginya yang putih sedikit terlihat. Pemuda itu langsung menyambar tempura yang diberikan oleh ayah asuh-nya. Sosok orang tua satu-satunya yang ia miliki, pengganti sosok ayah yang sudah ia buang jauh-jauh dalam pikirannya.

Sekali lagi, Daiki menghela nafas karena kelakuan implus Seita yang seperti tanpa aturan. Betapa berbeda sifat anak itu dengan Ryouta yang ia kenal bertahun-tahun lalu. Seita bukan orang yang suka menyembunyikan perasaannya. Anak itu agresif, arogan dan terlalu apa adanya tanpa berusaha menutupi apapun dalam dirinya. Apa yang tergambar di wajahnya adalah cerminan hatinya. Apa yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah apa yang ingin ia katakan. Seita tidak pernah berpura-pura pada dunia, dia menjalani hidupnya sebagai dirinya.

(Ia bukan Ryouta yang pandai bersandiwara.)

Mereka lalu makan dalam diam, hanya suara sumpit yang beradu dengan box makan dan suara kunyahan yang mengisi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Daiki adalah yang pertama menghabiskan makanannya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kau jangan tidur malam-malam." Daiki berpesan sembari berdiri. Menatap lurus pada Seita yang sedang memasukan kepalan nasi ke dalam mulutnya dengan sumpit.

Pemuda itu cepat-cepat mengunyah makanannya, dua manik beda warna dalam matanya lalu menatap wajah si paman. "Eeh? Jii-chan sudah mau pergi lagi?" Serunya kemudian. Dari nada suaranya, Daiki tahu Seita tidak rela jika ia pergi. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, ia harus pergi. Pekerjaan tetap yang jadi nomor satu.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku polisi. Lagipula aku hanya meminta ijin sebentar untuk makan." Pria itu menajwab dengan ogah-ogahan, di saat yang bersamaan ia memeriksa perlengkapan yang terpasang di pinggangnya..

Dahi mulus anak itu berkerut. "Huh! Padahal Jii-chan juga butuh isthirahat, 'kan!" Seita berkata dengan kesal. Ia lalu menggerutu pelan sambil menyuap lagi makanan dalam box bento ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku polisi, sudah tugasku untuk melindungi orang-orang." Daiki mengambil borgol miliknya yang berada diatas meja. "Sudah, aku pergi dulu. Kau cepatlah tidur," nasehatnya kemudian. Pria itu melirik Seita dari ujung matanya.

"Hai, hai." Seita menjawab malas. Ah, rasanya ia memang ingin sekali tidur cepat malam ini. Seharian ini ia terlalu banyak berpikir dan melamun.

"Ah, kau juga harus menjaga sikapmu." Daiki mulai memakai sepatunya. "Jangan hanya karna emosi, kau membentak guru." Ia menegaskan kalimat terakhirnya. Sudah berkali-kali kejadian seperti itu terjadi. Seita yang membentak gurunya, Seita yang kadang membuat masalah di sekolah.

'Cih, kirain jii-chan tidak tahu.'

"Hai, hai."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Jya~"

Cklek—

Seita menghela nafas. "Sendiri lagi, deh." Gumamnya pelan sembari menatap miris kotak bento di depannya.

-o-

Di tengah keheningan malam, pemuda itu melangkah pelan menginjak lantai kayu. Berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang pencahayaannya minim karena lampu yang sudah di matikan, hanya disinari dengan cahaya temaram bulan yang menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah. Pemuda itu berhenti sebentar, menatap langit gelap dengan bulannya di atas sana. Lalu kembali berjalan, tenang dan tetap. Dengan langkah teratus yang menimbulkan sedikit suara.

Sampai di depan fusuma yang berukir hamanashi, ia berhenti. Mata bermanik almond itu menatap kosong gambar hamanashi yang menghiasi fusuma. "Ayah, boleh aku masuk?" Suaranya kemudian keluar. Sopan dan penuh ketundukan.

Hening sejenak sebelum sebuah suara menjawab, "Masuk." Suara baritone dingin dan datar.

Grek—

Fusuma bergambarkan hamanashi itu digeser olehnya, menampilkan seorang sosok yang sedang bermain shogi seorang diri. Di tengah ruangan gelap yang pencahayaannya hanya berasal dari bulan purnama yang bersinar luar biasa terang malam ini.

"Ada apa?" Pria itu bertanya dengan datar, nampak tidak tertarik dengan kehadiran putranya. Tangannya kembali memindahkan bidak-bidak shogi di atas papan. Mata dwi warnanya fokus pada papan shogi yang sedang dimainkan.

Pemuda itu sedikit menunduk. "Tadi, aku baru saja bertemu dengan Seita." Ujarnya.

Untuk sesaat, pemuda itu bertaruh gerakan tangan ayahnya sempat terhenti. "Oh."

Hening lagi.

"Ayah... Bukannya aku lancang," ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sosok tenang ayahnya, "tapi, bukankah lebih baik jika—"

"Ini urusanku, jangan ikut campur."

Pemuda itu cepat-cepat membungkam mulutnya ketika sang ayah memotong ucapannya.

"... Maaf..." ujarnya pelan tak lama kemudian.

Pria di sana ini masih fokus pada bidak shoginya. Mengerling sebentar ke arah putranya yang berdiri di ambang pintu dari sudut mata. "Sekarang sudah malam. Kau tidurlah." Kemudian nada perintah keluar mulus dari mulutnya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, apa yang diucapkan sang Ayah adalah mutlak, dan ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak membantah.

"Baiklah, aku undur diri dulu. Selamat malam, Ayah." Ia bangkit kemudian berjalan keluar. Menggeser fusuma yang tadi dibukanya agar kembali tertutup. Ketika ia sudah berada di luar ruangan, dibatasi oleh fusuma anggun dengan lukisan hamanashi itu, ia terdiam sebentar. Menunggu. Kemudian tersenyum miris.

Bahkan sampai di luarpun ia tidak mendengar kata-kata yang selama ini ingin ia dengar dari ayahnya;

'Selamat malam, Keita.'

.

Hari sabtu merupakan hari yang membahagiakan untuk para siswa dan siswi SMA Kaijou. Pasalnya, setiap hari sabtu mereka pasti akan pulang lebih cepat. Namun euphoria itu tidak berlaku untuk Seita, khusus hari ini.

Dia dipaksa untuk tinggal di sekolah karna tindakannya kemarin. Terjebak di ruangan bimbingan konseling seorang diri.

Padahal, seharusnya ia tidak sendiri. Hikari seharusnya ada di sini, menemaninya. Sekedar menjadi penonton dan tempat pelampiasan kesalnya nanti setelah diizinkan pulang.

Harusnya.

Tapi dengan wajah tanpa dosa, mahluk satu itu berkata, "Gomen~ Aku ada kencan habis ini~" dan kabur begitu saja meninggalkan dia yang sekarang berakhir di ruangan ini. Ruang BK.

Oh, rasanya ingin sekali Seita melempar novel Harry Potter miliknya yang hard cover ke wajah temannya itu. Si Hikari menyebalkan yang ditemuinya lima tahun lalu saat masih SMP.

Grek—

Seorang guru masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, seorang bapak tua yang mukanya menyeramkan. "Kise-san, apa kau sudah menyesali perbuatanmu?" Guru seram itu bertanya padanya, menatap wajahnya pandangan dingin dan raut datar yang mengiritasi mata.

Namunn sayang, Seita sudah terlalu kebal untuk yang seperti itu. "Ha'i, sensei." Jawabnya asal. Sama sekali tidak peduli dan memusingkan teguran bernada mengancam itu. Malahan, ia terkesan mengakui bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyesal dan apa yang dilakukannya itu adalah benar.

Guru itu mengernyitkan dahi, dia juga sadar atas keras kepala anak didiknya itu. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pulang." Guru itu menjawab tak acuh.

Seita mengangguk pelan, pemuda itu kemudian melangkah keluar. Langkah riang dan ringan karena bisa bebas dari tempat itu. Jika saja guru itu bisa membaca hati dan pikiran Seita tadi, mungkin ia akan murka. Karna dalam pikirannya, anak itu terus menyumpah dan berdecih ria. "Ha! Dasar guru tua bangka! Akhirnya aku bisa pulang!" kira-kira begitulah isi pikirannya.

Yah, tapi untung saja guru itu tidak bisa melakukannya dan membuat Seita bisa pulang sekarang. Anak itu dengan bersemangat mengambil tasnya di kelas yang sudah sepi lalu pergi ke luar dan menuju loker sepatunya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari area sekolah dan membebaskan diri dari penat.

"Ah~ Lega sekali bisa lepas dari sekolah." Seita mengumam lega sembari mengganti uwabaki-nya dengan sepatu kets warna hitam pemberian pamannya pada lang tahunnya yang ke 15 dulu.

Setelah selesai mengganti sepatu dan menaruh uwabaki-nya dalam loker. Seita berdiri dan menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu. "Sebaiknya aku ke game center sehabis ini. Lagipula masih jam tiga dan Jii-chan belum tentu bisa datang." Ujarnya. Pemuda itu lalu berlari dengan semangat melewati gerbang. Mempersingkat waktu untuk sampai ke game center yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Lagi pula, dibanding berjalan santai yang bisa menghabiskann waktu sepuluh menit, berlari hanya menghabiskan lima menit dan jalas lebih efesien.

"Ah, Seita-san."

Langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

Ia berbalik dan menemukan sosok pemuda dengan seragam SMP dari blok sebelah.

Anak yang kemarin ia temui di konbini.

"Uh... Yeah? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" Seita membalas sapaan itu canggung.

"Tentu saja aku tau." Anak itu tersenyum tipis. "Ayah kita 'kan sama." Berjalan mendekat ke arah Seita yang membeku di tempat.

Jantung Seita serasa berhenti berdetak. Dengan suara gemetar ia membalas, "Maaf. Kau salah orang. Aku bahkan tidak punya ayah." Dengan cepat ia berbalik badan, berharap kakinya bisa diajak lari kali ini.

"Aku tidak salah. Namamu Kise Seita. Ibumu dulu seorang model terkenal. Ibumu dan ayah dulu berpacaran, dan lahirlah kau." Anak dengan rambut semerah darah itu menjelaskan dengan tenang. Kini dia berada persis di samping Seita.

Kaki Seita serasa beku. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan ujung jempol kakinya. Semuang terasa kacau, berantakkan tidak karuan dalam kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Haha." Tawa miris keluar dri mulutnya yang terasa kelu. "Ayah siapa yang kau maksud? Aku bahkan tidak punya ayah. Sosok yang paling mendekati ayah bagiku hanya Jii-chan." Seita mencoba mengeluarkan pembelaan, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya suara parau nan kecil.

"Akashi Seijuuro." Anak itu berujar tenang, masih dengan senyum kecil yang sama namun terlihat pedih. "Dia adalah ayahku, dan ayahmu. Kita adalah adik-kakak, satu ayah beda ibu." Jelasnya.

"DIAM!" Seita langsung membentak, emosi menguasi tubuhnya. Ia langsung berbalik dan berdiri berhadapn dengan pemuda itu. Nafasnya memburu karena detak jantung yang berpacu cepat. Cukup! Cukup! Dia tidak ingin ingat tentang orang itu! Di tidak ingin ingat apapun soal pria itu! Pria yang sudah menghancurkan semuanya, ibunya... semuanya! Dia tidak mau mengingat apapun soal Akashi Seijuuro!

"Akui saja. Kau adalah kakakku, aku adalah adikmu." Anak yang mungkin baru saja menginjak usia tiga belas tahun itu mendekati Seita. Mata coklatnya beradu dengan manik dwi warna Seita yang menyipit menahan emosi.

"Ini kenyataan, Seita-san." Gumam anak itu.

Secara tidak terduga, Seita melayangkan pukulan ke wajah itu. Tubuh kecil si kepala merah terpental beberapa meter kebelakang. Ada api dalam mata beda warna itu, kemarahan dan kesedihan yang bercampur jadi satu dan tidka terkendali.

"Cih..." Anak itu hanya diam, tidak berniat melawan. Namun Seita sudah gelap mata, logikanya sudah ia buang jauh-jauh. Dengan cepat ia mendekati anak itu dan memukulinya dengan membabi buta. Membiarkan emosi dan kemarahan, kekecewaan yang dalam-dalam dipendamnya mengambil alih tubuh dan pikiran.

Mereka berdua sudah kepayahan, namun Seita belum selesai. Ketika hampir saja pemuda pirang itu ingin meluncurkan pukulan terakhirnya, sebuah suara datang menginterupsi.

"Hei! Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan disana!?"

Seita melihat ke arah sumber suara. Seorang polisi tua datang ke arah mereka.

"Kalian ikut aku ke kantor!" Dengan paksa ia memisahkan Seita dengan sang korban yang menderita lebam diwajah.

Ketiak lengannya ditarik, Seita tak banyak melawan. Hanya mendecih pelan dengan nafas tidak teratur keran kelelahan.

"Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang! Jangan harap kalian berdua bisa selamat ketika aku memanggil orang tua kalian masing-masing!" Polisi tua itu menggerutu tak jelas sembari mengambil sepeda yang tergeletak di jalan. "Ayo ikut aku!"

Mendengar itu, Seita terdiam. Tunggu. Apa tadi ia berkata orang tua masing-masing? Berarti...

Ia melirik anak itu dari sudut matanya. Apa ia harus bertemu dengan ayah anak itu juga?

Kami-sama... Kenapa cobaan darimu sungguh berat?

.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/N : Yosh! Ini dia chapter yang kedua. gomen kalo tulisannya rada acak kadut, ren ngetik ini di hp soalnya .w.

Thanks for : Gajah Lopers, Ze-chan seijurou, UseMyImaginatio, ArcSa Reiyu, BeliefInFlower dan yang memfollow fic ini x"D

Review kalian adalah penyemangat hari ren xD /halah

.

Oke, akhir kata, review? ouo

.

Love,

Ren.


End file.
